Purson
The Purson' '''are one of the remaining Devil clans of the 72 Pillars, which holds the Rank of King in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birthcontinuitity. The current Beelzebub Neo-Great Satan Mary was born into this clan, and the current head is her older brother '''Shelle Purson'. They make their debut in the General Meeting Arc during Volume 12. Summary Introduced as the clan that produced the current Beelzebub Demon Lord Mary, the Purson are a proud clan of devils with several connections with the Underworld, being that they research facility is a shared state with the Phenex House and their mansion is used as a meeting place for all the other Demon Lords. They also own the most known Medical Facility in the Underworld, the Beelzebub Hospital, and conduct several researches in medical and general areas. The female members of said clan are known to have an rather androgyneous appearance, while the males adopt a more roughshy handsome appeal as they grow up. The Purson are also known for their mistreatment of their servants, either by complete apathy or downright abuse, and any servant who ends up crippled or unable to work, deemed as too rebellious or worthless are covered in a quicklime-like substance and hardened in order to be crafted and turned into furniture, as they believe 'they should be useful in death instead of in life'. Due to their wealth, however, they are also prone in well-pay their most useful and competent servants, as one year working under them is enough for a low-class devil to live comfortably for a decade. Since both Mary and Alice Gremory has been friends since their young age, is implied that they have a rather deep connection with the Gremory clan, also seem as Alice had no problem in offering one of their servants to be the groom of their members, although she's not part of it anymore. Symbol Their symbol takes the shape of a rune with a personalized hexagram extending three feather-like appendices from all directions, incrusted in a wavering rune filled with antique-like enchantments and three other eye-like symbols hovering around it. Abilities Purson are known to be extremely intelligent and sagacious, as all of them have scholar-level knowledge about the Underworld, the Three Factions and the supernatural in general. However, it is noted that they knowledge is limited to their current history, as Mary is unable to create Artificial Sacred Gears and is only able to modify Ajuka's evil Pieces. While some believe Purson are unable to feel pain, this is in fact not true, but in actuality their bodies has a different composition of normal devil's, being mostly water shaping a gelatinous skin and a 'core', which is their main body. They have no real organs per se, but a 'core' that controls and holds together its skin and bones. Due to that, Purson are also known to be extremely hard to kill since you need to get rid of its core, which can move freely inside its body, to ultimately kill a Purson, any other damage would be repaired by its skin, and only exceptionally strong individuals such as Cohen Lucifer can permanently scar them, as seem when he blinded Mary by one eye. On the other hand, they're extremely suspecious to harm as they said they feel ten times as much pain. It is unknown how Pursons reproduce, but according to Calico, women from the Purson tend to produce a honey-like substance order to feed their grooms while they copulate for days to end, until they're sure they've been impregnated. Venom The Purson's signature skill, Venom(毒; Doku) is the ability they have in producing venomous substances from their bodies, which can range from simple anesthesiac to certain death, according to one's age and mastery over this skill. However, this ability if more for defensive properties more than anything else, as only Mary and her daughter Irene are known to use such in a offensive way, using needles for such, and they can also use said venom in order to produce antidotes and anticorps for others, one of the reasons why the Purson are very known as medics as well. Just like animals in the human world, they skin tend to change colours when the Venom is in use in order to inform possible offenders of the trouble they might put themselves in. One thing of notice is that normal members of Purson can produce normal venoms and poison from their bodies, but abnormals such as Mary are capable to spit and produce other forms of venom with special properties such as acidic, hallucinogenic and clotting. It is unknown if others of such have the potential to do the same. Members So far, four members of said clan were introduced. Mary Beelzebub, the youngest daughter of the newest generation of the Purson, is a former heiress after becoming a demon lord, her daughter Irene Dantalion a descendant of such. As for now, the current head of the Purson is Mary's older brother Shelle, being the next heir his son Sutain. Trivia *Symbol taken from the character Izayoi from the Blazblue series. *This is actually the first clan of the 72 Pillars formally introduced in DxD: R, followed by the Paimon. *In demonology, Purson is a Great King of Hell, being served and obeyed by twenty-two legions of demons. He knows of hidden things, can find treasures, and tells past, present, and future. Taking a human or aerial body he answers truly of all secret and divine things of Earth and the creation of the world. He also brings good familiars. Purson is depicted as a man with a lion's head, carrying a ferocious viper in his hand, and riding a bear. Before him there can be heard many trumpets sounding. Category:Houki Minami Category:Devil Clan Category:Fanon Organizations